Dominator
|faction = |role = |image10 = -10-icon.png |power10 = 95404 |health10 = 672471 |attack10 = 13846 |armor10 = 1502 |speed10 = 1152 |fused_from10 = 1x 9★ , 2x 5★ , 1x 6★ hero, 1x 9★ Any faction hero |acquired_through10 = Awaken |image6 = Dominator-6-icon.png |power6 = 17969 |health6 = 98906 |attack6 = 4425 |armor6 = 864 |speed6 = 800 |fused_from6= 2x 5★ Dominator, 1x 5★ Bone General, 3x 5★ Shadow hero |acquired_through6= Creation circle |image5 = Dominator-5-icon.png |power5 = 8203 |health5 = 36624 |attack5 = 2507 |armor5 = 610 |speed5 = 603 |fuses_into5= 6★ Dominator |fused_from5= can't be fused |acquired_through5= Basic Summon Scroll, Friendship Summon, Heroic Summon Scroll, 5 Star Hero Shard, 5 Star Shadow Hero Shard, Prophet Tree, Altar (2000 Soul Stone Shard), Guild Store (10000 Guild Coin) }} 10★ Ability Breakdown ACTIVE Life Syphonage – Deal (214% of Attack) damage against back-line enemies. Heal self for (600% of Attack) HP and increases Armor Break by 20% for 3 Rounds. Cannot be dodged. PASSIVE Will of Undead III – Increases HP by 40% and Hit by 20%. PASSIVE HP Ceremony III – Gains (75% of Attack) HP when the enemy Hero triggers dodge. (Note: need clarification here if it procs only when Dominator attacks, or when an enemy dodges ANY attack, regardless of the allied hero who performed it) PASSIVE Honest Heart III – Each attack heals self for (48% of Attack) HP. 6★ Ability Breakdown ACTIVE Life Siphon – Attacks all back-line enemies for 95% of Dominator’s ATK, healing himself for 95% of the damage dealt. PASSIVE Will of Undead II– Upon unlock, increases Dominator’s HP by 30% and Hit by 20%. PASSIVE HP Ceremony II– Gains (60% of Attack) HP when the enemy Hero triggers dodge.(Note: need clarification here if it procs only when Dominator attacks, or when an enemy dodges ANY attack, regardless of the allied hero who performed it) PASSIVE Honest Heart II– Each of Dominator’s attacks heal self for (36% of Attack) HP. Summary: Dominator has been on the unfortunate end of several crippling nerfs that have torn him down from his glory days of being the go-to tank, not to mention one of the first 5* heroes for many players. The biggest draw for Dominator pre-nerf was his absolutely ridiculous HP pool, virtually ensuring that if he didn’t survive the whole fight, he was at least the last alive. The problem with Dominator as he is now is that in addition to being tied for the second-lowest ATK stat for a 6*+ capable hero in the game (tied with Honor Guard, Dragon Slayer being the lowest), his lack of “Crowd Control” (stun, freeze, petrify) limits his usefulness on teams that don’t pick up the slack in the areas Dominator is deficient in. That’s not to say that you should never consider him in your line-up again, he’s one of the easiest heroes to obtain, with shards available to purchase in both the Guild Store as well as the Altar, and therefore also one of the easiest to Awaken—but many players would caution against investing too many resources in him if you have other tank options that synergy better with your team composition. In short, while Dominator has his share of cons, he is a fine tank in the purest form—an HP sponge. Putting your squishiest and/or highest-damaging hero in the second position of your line-up can be a smart move when using Dominator, as Dominator will likely survive long enough through his HP pool and self-healing abilities to ensure that you get the most out of your damage-dealer. Hero Categories: Tank, Self-Healer, De-buffer Notable Synergies: Dominator can and should be supported with fellow De-buffers, as well as Damage and Crit heroes to close out fights before if and when Dominator can be brought down. Karim, Aleria, Rosa, OD-01, and Baade all boast ATK-reducing skills that can cripple your opponent’s ability to deal damage. Other De-buffers include Starlight with her Armour Pierce reduction, and Groo with both Armour and Crit reduction (however, running two tanks is generally not advised; many would recommend an off tank or a damage-dealer in their place). Bring this Hero for/against: Dominator is best used in fights where the opposition lacks sufficient burst damage. He has an easier time against DOT (Damage-Over-Time)-reliant heroes such as Malassa (though keep in mind the faction bonus against Dominator here) and Margaret as his self-healing abilities allow him to “shrug off” portions of the damage dealt while stretching out the fight. CC-focused teams are also less of an issue for Dominator, like most tanks, as damage output is not his highest priority. Dominator is a fine tank for the majority of PVE (Campaign, Brave Trial, Tower, Marauder) content. Bench this Hero for/against: With the popularity and accessibility of Forest-faction heroes like Faceless and Starlight, chances are Dominator is not going to be your guy for PVP content. Backing him up with proper support can mitigate this, but tread carefully. In addition, content with fewer than six enemies like Marauders is also not the best spot for him, as his self-healing active will return minimal health due to his poor ATK stat and lack of targets to hit with it. Suggested Stone/Artifact Stats: HP is likely your best bet here. ''- Written by Distrails from Reddit'' 5★ Ability Breakdown ACTIVE Life Siphon – Attacks all back-line enemies for 80% of Dominator’s ATK, healing himself for 80% of the damage dealt. PASSIVE Will of Undead – Upon unlock, increases Dominator’s HP by 20% and Hit by 20%. PASSIVE HP Ceremony – Heals Dominator for 45% of his ATK stat if an enemy hero dodges an attack (Note: need clarification here if it procs only when Dominator attacks, or when an enemy dodges ANY attack, regardless of the allied hero who performed it) PASSIVE Honest Heart – Each of Dominator’s attacks heals self for (24% of Attack) HP.. Category:Heroes Category:Shadow Category:Warrior